


That's the kind of love I've been dreaming of

by TotemundTabu



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (as in the sexual practice), Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Bottom Theon Greyjoy, Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Dom Robb Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of past Theon/Kyra, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Theon Greyjoy, Top Robb Stark, Vibrators, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: Theon/Robb - Throbb - Chastity Belt/ Chastity Device - Robb glanced at him, sucking his lips. Anger seethed through him, burning up through his veins, riding all of them back to his heart and turning it into a searing grip. Theon laughing, winking, as if he was not even there.





	That's the kind of love I've been dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh charity commission work! <3  
> I want to thank the person who asked for this, helping me to help my friend Mag with her transition!
> 
> The next commission should be a multi-chaptered fic and then there is another pwp planned! If you have any other idea, I'm still accepting them so I can help my friend, who is already very grateful for all the help given! You've been angels.

Robb glanced at him, sucking his lips. Anger seethed through him, burning up through his veins, riding all of them back to his heart and turning it into a searing grip.

Theon laughing, winking, as if he was not even there.

They were supposed to get a cup of coffee together, it was their date, and now Kyra was there, in front of them and Theon had invited her to sit down; and in the last ten minutes Robb had been absolutely ignored.

Kyra smiled, twirling her hair with her fingers, her boobs more out of the shirt than inside it – because that’s how Theon liked to see them, and he _stared_. Of fucking course, he stared.

“What are you doing after this?”, she asked, her fingertips running down Theon’s arm, slowly.

Theon chuckled, smirking, preparing to flirt back. As usual.

“If he hasn't lost his eyeballs in your neckline, we were supposed to go see the new X-men movie.”

Kyra scoffed, “Superheroes, really? - she cocked a brow, blinking at Theon, before laughing and standing up from the table – Don’t want to keep you further then.”

Robb grinned, “Thank you, Ky.”

Theon turned to Robb, shaking his head, “The fuck got into you?”

Robb’s smile turned down and he looked away, frowning. He raised his coffee and drank most of it at once just to avoid talking.

“I’m sorry. - he cleared his voice – Maybe you should go out with Kyra again, if she’s so irresistible.”

Theon raised an eyebrow, smirking, amused, “Are you jealous, Robb Stark?”

Robb groaned, clenching his arms. Theon’s hand moved to them, caressing them, a couple of fingers slid under Robb’s shirt, teasing the muscles swollen up.

He moved to Robb’s ear and murmured, sultry, “I love you, dork.”

Robb let out an annoyed, sharp sigh, “Yea, I get it. - his Adam’s apple hurt – You love me and yet you flirt with any D cup around.”

“First of all. - Theon showed a little smile – That was a DD, I know _you_ can’t tell, but that’s your boob illiteracy showing up.”

Robb rolled his eyes, wanting to be angry but feeling himself softening.

“Second. - Theon grinned, his eyes gleaming as he stared at him, almost sweet, his lips wet – I wouldn’t fuck anyone else, and you know that.”

Robb scoffed, then sighed, “I know, it’s just… - he shrugged – It hurts a bit seeing you like this. - a chuckle – When you do I have the temptation to put one of those… you know, those things they had in the middle ages, on you. To prevent girls from fucking.”

Theon blinked, frowned, a little smirk, “A chastity belt?”

“Yeah, one of those. - Robb snorted, shaking his head, now with a smile – I’m sorry, I trust you, I know it’s just… you coming to terms with stuff.”

“Hm… - Theon sucked his lips, swallowing slow, his eyes lingering on Robb – Well, I may have good news for you, though.”

“Uh?”

 

*

 

Theon licked his lips, trying it on.

They found something quite sleek, less bulky than the usual models, it was in leather, with padded leather straps encircling the waist, with a little metal padlock on the front, the cage itself was a strap pouch-cage, covering his cock and balls while still leaving it enough visible as a prisoner through bars, while on the behind the pads met, and there was a circular ring keeping them tight; his ass, though, was completely uncovered and easy to access.

Robb bit his bottom lip, staring.

Theon smirked, “I think it suits me pretty well, don’t you?”

Robb widened his eyes, grinning, “It’s… well…”

He caressed Theon’s ass softly, making him groan and buck against him.

Theon chuckled, “So, how do you plan to… exploit this little thing.”

“Oh. - Robb grinned – I think we should absolutely put it to good use right now.”

Theon laughed, “Oh, c’mon. - he rolled his eyes – I was just trying it, we have to go out in like half an hour, it’s not enough to edge me.”

Robb raised his eyebrows, then pushed Theon on the bed and pinned his arms on the mattress. Theon let out a lewd groan, feeling his trapped cock squeezed under him, his ass up and exposed for Robb to play with. Robb’s right hand fondled his flesh, pulling and kneading it; Theon felt himself twitch and writhe, his cock already regretting the leather cage.

His hips trembled.

He groaned, frustrated, when Robb’s lips started to run on his neck, kissing, suckling him, leaving bites and sinking in his skin, tearing and claiming. His back arched back, feeling the voracious mouth descend on his shoulders, finding the trench in the middle of his back and riding it, the tongue tasting every muscle, sucking the sensitive flesh.

Robb’s chuckle echoed, low and dark.

He passed his tongue over his palate, before nibbling on Theon’s hips, pulling, then letting his tongue paint the iliac crest, hard and splendid against the skin.

Theon knew he could stop him any time.

Just the safe word and Robb would have understood.

But he liked it, being thrown around, being supposedly in need of convincing – he felt so desired, so wanted. Robb’s mouth landed a bite on his ass and the wettest, most obscene moan dribbled and dripped out of Theon’s mouth, staining the sheets and the air.

He felt Robb grin against his skin, and he sucked his own lips in anticipation.

A hit echoed through his ass, pleasure rippling through his nerves, as his skin burned in a five-fingers-shaped pink mark. Theon rolled his eyes back, muffling another drenched moan, his wrists trembling in the tight grip of Robb’s left hand, while his ass welcomed another spank.

And another.

And another.

His tongue felt swollen and constricted in his mouth, as he panted, heavy, his heart was drumming, this cock strangled in the cage, while bliss whipped through him, sharp and hard, one hit after the other.

Robb’s amused voice was the glaze over it all.

“You squirm so much. - a chuckle – What would Kyra say if she saw you like this, hm?”

Theon let out a moan, unable to form a reply.

“She’d probably laugh, look at you.”

Another spank, harder, closer to his hole. Theon’s eyelids twitched.

“You’re moaning so hard only from behind slapped like a boy.”

Another hit, which Theon writhed against, his ass searching for more. The burning fleeted through him, crept down his skin, seemed to sink into his flesh.

He craved that, the sting, the needle, the use.

Robb’s Adam’s apple tightened, his voice lowering even more – and Theon knew he was aroused too.

“Is this what you want? Being spanked until you come from just that, hm? - five fingers hit him anew, the palm hitting him so hard Theon almost scooted, Robb’s voice was stained with lust – But you can’t even come, you got your cock wrapped up.”

Theon let out a wet sob.

He could feel his cock constricted, his balls tightening.

The spanks got harder and harder with each blow and Theon could start to feel his ass bruising wonderfully, he could imagine the purple staining him, the flinches of pain he would have felt in the next days, sitting, reminding him of whom he belonged to. His lips twitched in a drunk smile.

He was sure his cock was dribbling even if forced into a cage.

“Will you be a good boy or do I have to tie you up?”

Theon trembled at that.

Oh, he would have been a wonderfully good boy _if_ that had been the way to get tied up.

Robb snorted, “Silent, uh. Fine.”

He bent Theon’s wrists slightly, not harmfully but enough to block them and tied them up with the tie he was wearing. Theon whined, seeing his hands tightening up close, trapped by the black satin.

Another slap on his ass.

“Raise this up.”

Theon obeyed, swallowing down, wondering if finally Robb was going to fuck him.

He frowned, though, seeing the lube next to him on the bed, not behind… did he plan to go in just with spi-

A wanton moan got ripped out of Theon’s throat, his jaw falling agape, his tongue rolling out, when he felt Robb’s mouth against his hole.

Robb’s soft, plump lips kissed the pink rim of muscles, sucking it gently – Theon rolled his eyes back, panting, feeling his flesh tasted. His knees buckled, trembled, jelly in thunderstruck spasms.

Robb’s tongue slid and skimmed on the edge of the hole, painting over the tense little petals and stripes of muscles, making them twitch eagerly. _More, more, more_.

Theon’s moans got lewder, lecherous.

His tied wrists clenched, his fingernails sinking into the sheets and the knuckles turning white. He grabbed the sheet in his mouth, trying to muffle the obscene sounds he was making, humiliation turning his cheeks red and his cock twitching, needy in its trap.

Robb’s tongue circled around it, painted the rims and hems, and then dove in, huge and smooth, taking without force.

Theon’s mouth deformed into a soft, lopsided smile, his chest drumming and thrumming with pleasure. Robb’s hands kept his cheeks parted, his ass straining and the leather straps sinking in his hips, while Robb’s tongue lapped his walls, sinking into him, twirling and twisting and widening him, stretching his hole.

Theon’s hips hiccuped, his heart swollen with lust.

He whined, sobbed, as Robb’s nails dug into his hips and his tongue tortured him in bliss.

His cock begged, his balls tight and heavy, strangled by their cage.

“Please, please…”

He felt Robb’s smile against the cup of his ass.

A chuckle, “Please _what_ , exactly?”

Theon bit his bottom lip, his hips jolting, “Make me come.”

“Awn.”

Another chuckle, then a finger slid in his wet asshole, twisting, rubbing against his prostate.

Theon’s eyelids twitched again, a sobbed groan of bliss wantonly bubbling in his mouth.

“See, - Robb murmured, hotly cruel – I thought you said it was too little time…”

Theon moaned, whined, bit his lips, “Just… - his cock struggled in his restrained belt – _Please_.”

Robb sucked his lips, musing on it, “I guess I could… - another finger sunk into him, then Theon felt spit falling directly into his tensed gaping hole – But not yet.”

Theon cursed, in vain.

Robb moved away behind him, to the nightstand, and grabbed _something_ , something he couldn’t see but that, whatever had it been, was not going to be enough. He needed the belt undone, he needed his cock stroked.

He whined, feeling time pass and knowing he needed to come.

The soft, cold blop of lube dripped in his hole – and Theon sucked his lips, waiting, before feeling the numb head of a small toy, sliding into him completely, egg-shaped and too small to fill him. Theon’s ass enveloped it and twitched, greedy.

A chuckle, “Robb, c’mon, you can’t think that will d-”

Robb’s fingers pushed in a second and a third one, and they pooled in Theon’s hole. It still didn’t fill him, it was not nearly enough, and yet, the irregular stretch and pull inside him, the way they sat inside him, made him moan, his mouth twitching into a smile.

Robb slapped his ass again, gaining a writhe and a squirmed mewl.

“Now, - Robb moved away from Theon’s ass, placing himself near his mouth, undoing his own pants and taking his bird in his hands – Suck me.”

Theon’s mouth faltered and his bottom lip quivered.

Usually Robb would just service Theon and dominate him to come solely after he had repeatedly; he took pride in that: in undoing Theon Greyjoy, in melting him in a puddle of come and only then, still hard, mark him. He didn’t mind the change, but he felt his cheek red and his cock strained.

He wanted to come – the urge to protest crossed him, but then, something wicked and naughty, the way his balls tightened and his ass twitched, at the humiliating prospect of being used before being allowed any pleasure… that shot through him like a thrill of bliss.

He opened his mouth and welcomed Robb’s cock on his tongue, heavy and big as it was.

He passed his tongue around Robb’s red tip, he pulled at the crown of foreskin at the base of the thick head, then took it in his mouth and suckled; Robb threw his head back and, giving a smirk, closed his eyes.

Theon bobbed his head, alternating lapping in circles on the head, raising base to top to then torment the wet slit, and sucking hard, filling his mouth with the taste of Robb’s precome.

Robb’s fingers caressed his locks, pulling his head down gently, making him swallow more of his cock, until it hit the back of his throat, and Theon almost gagged, rolling his eyes back.

His cock stirred.

He whined against Robb’s cock, moans muffled and deformed, as Robb started to move his hips, fucking his mouth, dragging out of him the lewdest wet sounds. Slapped by pleasure, his mouth slammed into and gurgled against the girth of the shaft taking over his throat, Theon just felt his cock needy and desperate.

Robb bit his bottom lip, raising a brow, “How are you finding your new underwear, my love? - he asked, naughty – Constricting enough?”

Theon gave him a praying look, but Robb didn’t stop cantering his hips, until all of him was sheathed into Theon, whose nose was now squished against Robb’s auburn bush. His murky, musky scent.

It went to his head – fire, fever, frenzy.

He was gagging on the cock resting on his tongue, when pleasure started rising inside his ass, taking back his attention, making him struggle and choke. He looked up at Robb, confused, and saw him, with that fucking fake innocent look he had, and a remote control in his hands.

“Do the eggs feel good, baby?”

Theon writhed, his hips jolting, back trying to arch but stopped by Robb’s hand on his head. The egg-shaped toys inside his ass had started to rub all around him, buzzing and teasing and taunting; one was resting right above his prostate, and, as his ass clenched and squirmed inside, the other two seemed to be sliding closer to it, the pressure increasing on his sensitive zones, making his eyelids flutter and his cock strain, trying desperately to get hard and erect inside its leather prison.

Then, Robb’s hips stilled.

And Robb clicked again on the buttons on the remote and the vibration increased, tormenting Theon’s sweet spot until his mouth was melted with moans muffled by Robb’s cock.

He pulled Theon’s hair, then caressed it, softly, his thumb running on Theon’s cheek and jawline.

He slid out of Theon with a wet _plop_ and Theon’s tongue rolled out of his mouth, just to catch the dick back, sucking hard, lapping, desperately. Theon hollowed his cheeks, allowed Robb back again, deep into his mouth, throat, feeling his cock stretch and strain the air out of him.

Robb’s bottom lip quivered in surprise.

Theon didn’t break eye-contact this time, staring, raising his eyebrows.

The vibration increased, and Theon moaned against the cock, the humming making Robb harder, wider. Tears wetted his cheeks, as he felt his own dick almost weeping in need.

He could feel the eggs pool, tackle one another, vibrating stronger and higher inside him, his prostate feeling overwhelmed, raw – his ass was in heaven, twisted and tortured so well, and, all the while, absurdly, having his mouth fucked felt almost like Robb in both of his holes. Robb’s hands tightened around him, and his hips rolled faster, shoved harder. Theon felt his mouth turn in the warmest hole, Robb fucking it so hard he was turning to fire, his tongue filled with the taste of his sweat.

Robb tilted, stilled again, then reprised plunging, this time erratically, his hips jerking, his cock undoing.

And Theon felt the wave of come gush and spill down his throat, directly for him to swallow or choke on.

Both was good to him.

Both was perfect.

He groaned when Robb exited again, rubbing then his softening dick over Theon’s face, on his reddened bruised lips.

Robb’s mouth pulsed in a small smile.

“What a good boy.”

Theon chuckled, voice hoarse, “Can the good boy come?”

“Of course. - Robb cooed, caressing his jawline, rubbing his chin, Theon almost purred against it – Just not yet.”

Theon’s eyes widened, his voice strained, “Wh-”

Robb looked at him, then, questioning.

And Theon knew he could have just said the safe word, if he wanted, stop it all. Come. And he wanted to.

… but something in the commanding way Robb was bossing him around made all his muscles melt and all his nerves turn to flame.

He jerked again, the egg toys inside him tantalizing his weakest wall, and he felt about to cave in, weeping, needy, with his cock twitching desperately.

Robb moved behind him, kissed his ass softly, dragging his lips around his rim again, sucking again, tenderly.

Theon rolled his eyes back, so sure, this time, maybe… lube poured. _Finally_.

He felt Robb’s fingers enter him, stretch him, three, then four, then bent in a beak shape five of them, Theon’s jaw dropped, his mouth falling speechless, his voice turned to something of a high-pitched whimper, a shameless wail.

He felt Robb slide in, up to the knuckle. His heart thrummed, shrieked, pleasure was riding his spine, his cock strained against the tight space.

He could feel his hole stretch, his prostate begging.

Eager, greedy, needy as he was, he would have accepted the fist if he had to – he wanted to scream, to beg and order Robb to fuck him, to shove that thing into him and…

“No, no… - he moaned, whimpered – That’s unfair, unfair!”

Robb’s hand pulled out the eggs, one at a time, then slid out, leaving his ass empty and aching.

Theon wanted to protest, he pulled his bindings, he bit his lips, turned his face to Robb, “Let me come…”

Robb raised his eyebrows, “Ow, so it was time enough.”

Then he grinned and slid a plug inside Theon’s ass, filling him again – the plug was wide enough to keep him wanting more, desperate to be fucked, but too short to rub his sweet spot, or give him any satisfaction, really.

Robb slid back the strap string of the belt over Theon’s crack, and gave it a couple of wicked slaps inside, to make sure it wouldn’t move – bliss rippled through Theon’s frustrated walls again – then he dressed him with tight boxers, the fabric brushing against the little skin of his cock the belt showed, and pants.

He moved to Theon’s face again, “I believe you may need to spray some deodorant on again, before you put on your shirt. - he grinned, then showed something on a necklace he was wearing, the key, _the fucking key to the chastity belt_ – You stink of sex, baby boy.”

Theon groaned, sighing, clenching his legs, trying uselessly to get some friction with his thighs.

He whined, sobbed, stared at Robb.

“The whole night like this, really?”

Robb looked at him with a wickedness in his eyes. Possession was a shade of blue, Theon learned.

“I invited Kyra, by the way.”

 

*

 

Theon kind of expected Robb to brush his crotch under the table, he even kind of expected his knee bumping against his cock, once or twice, nudging, wickedly.

What Theon didn’t expect was Robb sitting right in front of Kyra, and making him do the same, passing the evening stroking his trapped cock, while amiably talking to her, as if he wasn’t edging his boyfriend at the same time, while Kyra glanced at him, from time to him, with that little wink she’d make, or sucking her lips.

Theon could feel his ass open, trying to swallow more of the sadly short plug, his cock needy and abandoned, squished with his balls in the far too tight cage.

He didn’t expect, when in the taxi going home, for Robb to whisper in his ears, warmly, “Did you want to rub on her boobs? They were so big, I bet they would have made your cock disappear? - and lick the shell of his ear – But could you even come from that? Without me splitting your hungry ass in two?”, making him moan and buckle, shamefully, shamelessly in front of a stranger driving.

He didn’t except, once home, for Robb to undo his shirt first and suck his nipples until they were hard and red and swollen, and slap them until Theon fell on his back, arching it, his hips drilling and thrusting, fucking the void, the empty air, desperate for a release that was not going to arrive.

Robb looked at him, swallowed, dry. His Adam’s apple clenching.

“Green?”

Theon nodded, eyes watery with a plea.

Robb then sat on the bed, patting the side of it, softly, encouragingly, as he’d do to Grey Wind to invite him to jump on it. Theon tried not to admit to himself that was making him all the more eager.

Robb grabbed another couple of things from the nightstand and Theon knew introducing his boyfriend to sex toy sites had been simultaneously the best and worst idea he ever had.

“Lay down, butt up.”, Robb commanded.

Theon obeyed and Robb tied his wrists and ankles to a spreading bar, he could feel even more now his cock rubbing against the leather of the belt, begging to be set free, as his ass was once again up for Robb to take.

Robb’s voice seemed amused, but in it there was the salted darkness of desire, stirring it hoarse.

“Your hole looks so loose right now… - his fingers caressed the borders of the bottom of the toy, as they rested on Theon’s skin – Taking this wide thing so easily.”

“I’m pretty spoiled. - Theon joked, sucking his lips – I’m used to big things.”

Robb chuckled, flattered, tilting his head, “That sounds really bad… - he gripped at the plug and started to move it around, twirling it inside Theon, then moving it back and forth, fucking him with the thick toy – Not a lot of people can fill this up, satisfy such a greedy ass.”

Theon let out a moan, whining, “I know somebody who can do it pretty well.”

Robb then tore the toy out of Theon and he screamed in frustration and hunger, his hole twitching desperately, but gaping still. He needed more.

His cock was strained now, his balls hurting with need.

“ _Fuck_ … - a wetter moan – Robb, _fuck_ , just fill me…”

Robb then shoved inside him something else, long and tapered – Theon could recognize the feeling of the glass dildo, but while its length was stroking beautifully into him, the girth, smaller than the plug, was just frustrating him more. He moaned, groaned.

“Robb, please, more.”

“More what?”, he asked, moving faster, harder, the dildo rushing and brushing and railing over his prostate without kindness nor softness, making Theon’s eyes twitch and roll and his jaw drop with the raw, pure feeling of his prostate being hammered.

“Bigger, fuck me with something bigger, please.”

“Hmm… - Robb mused, now slowing down the movements of the dildo but making sure to still hit Theon’s sweetest spot with every turn – Should I?”

Theon sobbed.

He could feel frustration and heat pool inhis squeezed balls, his cock twitching to be freed, caged up as it was. He moaned, sucking his lips, wondering where Robb was heading.

Robb, then, shoved the dildo deep inside Theon’s still way underfilled ass, and bent to kiss Theon’s wrists, his palms, as they twisted inside the handcuffs, then his nose nudged and nuzzled against the leather cage and Theon bucked, yelping, eager.

“Hm. - Robb breathed in, sharply – It smells so much of you. - a chuckle – You smell like a teen who spent the whole day jerking off. - a kiss on the leather cage – Except you couldn’t, could you?”

Theon sobbed, groaned, his voice melting in twisted moans.

His ass clenched down on the thin dildo, desperately searching for friction, his hips trembling.

He writhed, as Robb’s wide, hot tongue lapped the entwined leather cage. The parts of his skin exposed seemed to burn aflame, the ones covered by leather were struggling in frustration.

Robb opened his mouth and took part of the cage into it. He couldn’t suck, of course, but he could breathe on it, and it was soft and moist, and his tongue slid between the exposed bits and twisted around Theon’s cock-head making him buck and squirm, desperate like he hadn’t been since he lost his virginity.

He turned his eyes to the ceiling, whining, as Robb’s chuckle and his stubble rubbed his thighs and his cock seemed to melt in the need to just shoot and come, hard and wild.

Frantic, frenzied, Theon tried to rub himself against Robb’s face, but all he obtained was Robb moving away, with a little bold laugh.

Theon let out a lascivious, raw moan. Robb slapped his ass again and Theon could feel impure, perfectpleasure burn on his skin and sink through, the bruises he would have felt the day after already seething.

Robb rubbed his crotch against Theon’s butt and Theon smiled, “Finally…”, he let out, panting.

“Finally? - Robb seemed amused – Finally what?”

“Your cock. - Theon breathed heavily, bit his bottom lip, who cared for dignity now? – I wanted it so bad.”

“Oh, well…”

Robb poured some lube on Theon, and then on his cock. Theon was sucking his lips, waiting for it, starving for it… when he felt Robb’s balls and flinched.

“You didn’t take it out, the dildo…”

“I know…”

What? Robb couldn’t think he could manage a double, not like this, not so suddenly… Theon tried to convince himself, and yet, he didn’t mind the thought. He had thought about it, at times, to be used and shared like that. But, right then? Overwhelmed as he was, he…

Robb put his cock between Theon’s ass cheeks, putting his hands on Theon’s hips, pushing them close, and then started to rub himself on the soft, plump flesh around the coccyx.

Theon flushed pink.

Robb was humping his ass.

Shame stained his face and ran, red, up to the tip of his ears – his ass twitched in emptiness and his cock in the twisted pleasure of the sensation. He groaned, Robb’s balls still slapping against his soft skin, making him more and more aroused, more and more desperate to be actually fucked, while Robb thrust between his cheeks.

Robb arched his back, rolling his hips faster, cantering them.

“You know… - a chuckle – I think I can understand your thing for boobjobs right now.”

“You’re such a piece of shit…”, Theon moaned, outraged at himself for feeling so damn into the shame he was feeling.

Robb kneaded his ass and then gave a couple of slaps, playing with him, seeing the flesh jump and jiggle.

Theon whined, sobbed out loud.

Robb's cock felt so huge and heavy on his back, the glass dildo inside him was paling in comparison, and his ass twitched and stretched just at the thought, at the memory of how big that thing was inside him.

He needed it. Theon bit his lips rolling his eyes, he hated how his voice was sounding all melted and wet and needy again, just from Robb’s balls slapping him. He felt like a pavloved dog connecting that damn thing to being fucked. _I've been reduced to a bitch_ , he thought, and hated how hot it felt through his blood.

Robb chuckled, his cock throbbing hard, he groaned, arching his back.

“God, I could come just from this…”

“No! - Theon whined, groaning, resenting himself the humiliation but needing to come more than anything – No, you need to fuck me.”

“I am fucking you, aren’t I? - Robb teased, spanking him again – I’m fucking your pretty ass.”

“No, inside me, inside me.”

Robb slowed down his thrusting, pretending to think about it, “I’ll make you take a choice then.”

“Fine, fine, anything you want!”

Robb grinned, “Chose, either I fuck you, or I take off your belt.”

“What? - Theon’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping – No, I- if you fuck me with it on, I’ll never come…”

_But, even if you take it off, if you deny me that cock, every orgasm will feel like nothing_ , he thought, feverish.

Robb grinned, squeezed one of Theon’s ass-cheeks.

“I think I can make your ass come regardless…”

Theon whined, bit his lips, feeling Robb pushing two fingers inside him alongside the dildo, feeling the extra stretch. His voice came out before he could even think, “Fuck me, I beg you, just fuck-”

Robb tore away the dildo and slammed himself in all at once.

Theon screamed, his tongue dripping out of his mouth, moans unravelling. The stretch, the pull, the fullness – he was sure he must had come just from that.

His eyes lolled back and a weak, broken laugh came out of him, feeling himself pushed beyond the edge, his ass wrapping and clenching around Robb, as he moved inside and out of him, just to shove back in, slowly and then fast, rough, voracious, beastly.

Theon wept and laughed at once, his whole body shivering, his ass writhing, his cock leaking while soft. Robb grabbed his hips and started hammering more into his prostate, devastatingly and mercilessly precise.

Theon could just roll his eyes in delight, bliss fucking through his spine, striking him in white-hot thunder.

He could almost taste the smug smile Robb must have had on his face right then, shoving himself into him. He felt himself so filled – _ruined_ , in the best way.

He couldn't help but grin, ecstatic, at the assault of his ass, seized and conquered fully.

Robb aimed better, tilting his back, making his big head and thick shaft nudge more into his sweet spot, rubbing it at every damn thrust, over and over. Theon thrashed – as he could, tied as he was – moaning, sobbing in delight, while all his muscles sang, his blood filling his balls, and liquid spilling out of his soft head.

Robb was milking him sore. And it felt like heaven.

“Fuck, fuck, f-”, he took to chant, louder and higher each time, while Robb groaned, plunging into him.

Robb grinned, “Oh, baby. - his voice tender and mocking – Look at you, so wet for my dick.”

Theon screamed Robb’s name, as if it were ripped out of his throat, deformed by pleasure, needy beyond dignity. He just let out drenched whimpers, unsure if he was even coming, pleasure was just splurting out of him, white and liquid.

He groaned, overwhelmed and oversensitive, Robb’s cock plunging and pulsing inside him.

“Who is better, then? Me or Kyra?”

Was that the reason for such ardour? God, he really had made a wolf jealous, hadn’t he? Theon cried, “You, you, it was never a… oh god, you.”

Robb kissed Theon’s ear, “Good boy…”, he whispered and, swiftly, undid his belt.

He drove into Theon more, slamming, and Theon’s cock hardened soon, red and obscene.

Robb’s thrusts grew rougher, his rhythm less and less forgiving, but his other hand went to Theon’s abused dick and started stroking it – everything felt like so much, so intense, so divine.

Theon came soon and then again, unsure if from his insides or outsides, all he knew was that his cock was basically spraying out, pleasure coming out of him all at once, devastating and perfect.

He writhed, choked, squirmed, his hips giving in and Robb keeping him up, diving through him and fucking through him.

Unravelled by bliss, Theon could just give a weak, sated moan, as he felt Robb dig his fingers into him and come, deep inside him, filling him up.

He chuckled, strangled, a hoarse “fuck” was all that came out of him.

Robb slid out of him and undid his ties, before kissing his wrists and ankles and then bringing his mouth to Theon’s jaw and cheekbones, kissing them again, tenderly and sweetly.

“I love you, I love you so much… - he murmured – All fine?”

Theon nodded, his chest still going up and down with heavy panting.

“This is going to need some serious aftercare, cowboy…”

Robb smiled, caressing his hair, “Anything you want.”

Theon raised his hand and counted on three fingers, smirking, “Cuddles, mint chocolate chip ice cream…”

“And?”

“And don’t ever compare yourself to anyone else. - Theon grinned – You’re the only one.”

Robb shook his head, embarrassed, “Hm… really now…”

“Really, always. - Theon winked – Dork.”

Robb chuckled, then rubbed their noses together.

“Also. - Theon warned – Tomorrow there is no way in hell I'm doing anything. - a grin – You’ll be serving and cuddling me.”

“Beware or I’ll put that belt back on you.”

“Hmm, I was hoping you’d make me wear it for when I go to the office… to keep me safe…”

Robb gulped down, opening his mouth and moving towards Theon’s lips, “Maybe, before ice cream, we could play a bit more…”

Theon smirked.

“ _Maybe_ …”


End file.
